homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-Ruled by Fear
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 23:26 -- CC: Hey TC: <][--DO YOU WANT--- CC: To see how you've been adjusting to this very real game TC: <][--BEEN MAKING PREPERATIONS--- CC: For what? CC: That rise to power? TC: <][--BETTER BELIEVE IT--- CC: What do you even plan to do if that does go well? CC: Provided you really can rally all these trolls and humans TC: <][--OVER ALL THE PLANETS AND MOONS, FIGHT IN THE WAR AND COME OUT ON TOP.--- TC: <][--FROM DOING SO--- TC: <][--THE GAME--- CC: What war? TC: <][--KIND OF IMPENDING WAR--- CC: Though we certainly have the same goals on the rest of this CC: Do you mean a war of sorts with Jack, by chance? TC: <][--PLAN ON KILLING HIM FIRST AND FOREMOST--- TC: <][--I NEED TO BUILD MY ARMY--- CC: Hah, good luck with that CC: Yeah, the army has to comb first CC: Along with lots and lots of training TC: <][--HAVE SOMEONE ON THAT--- CC: Who? TC: <][--WILL BE IN CHARGE OF TEACHING THE TROOPS--- TC: <][--WITH MYSELF--- CC: Oh yeah TC: <][--IS BEING DIFFICULT--- CC: You probably should know the training's a bit mroe personal than some kind of standard military CC: And yeah, she will be TC: <][--REFUSES TO FACE THE TRUTH--- TC: <][--FOLLOW MY LEAD--- CC: She's also got claim to leadership TC: <][--SHE HAS NOT EARNED--- CC: And better chances, tbh TC: <][--THINK SHE SHOULD BE THE LEADER OF THIS OPERATION?--- TC: <][--YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY AESONA--- CC: As far as leading all twenty of us goes CC: I would have to say, buzz, fuck, yes CC: But CC: I don't think we even need a collective leader CC: I've talked around CC: And been disabused of that CC: Too much personality CC: And corraling them up is set for failure CC: Feuding with Aaisha too is a bad idea CC: Seeing as she's our foremost chance of beating JAck that I know of TC: <][--it's really devolved back into this.--- CC: Her powers are the only known way to stop his cheating and til then, it may be a slaughter even if we all reached godhood -- treacherousContessa TC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- treacherousContessa TC changed their mood to VIGOROUS -- CC: Devolved? TC: <][--follows the Empress.--- TC: <][--will be more willing to follow that archaic ruling system than to pick up their weapons and strike on their own.--- TC: <][--it makes my stomach turn.--- CC: Well, in my defense, the Empress is my matesprite CC: The title doesn't mean shit in this case though TC: <][--go suck a nook Nyarla.--- TC: <][--just found out what day it is tomorrow--- CC: Sorry, okay CC: I'm trying to motivate them to battle too here CC: What day is it tomorrow? TC: <][--...--- TC: <][--tell anyone.--- TC: <][--I'll have your head.--- TC: <][--will see how the Empress takes to that.--- TC: <][--to me.--- CC: I actually do have a line of people who want me dead first this time CC: But yeah, sure CC: I swear TC: <][--is my Wriggling day.--- TC: <][--I hate. My wriggling day.--- CC: ...oh CC: Why? TC: <][--don't need to explain myself to you.--- CC: But will you do it anyway? TC: <][--No.--- CC: Damn TC: <][--the Empress that she can go make her own damn army.--- TC: <][--to stay off of my planet.--- TC: <][--fact, tell everyone--- TC: <][--stay off my planet.--- CC: Well, I hope your wriggling day goes well CC: Comb on Ramira TC: <][--to me damn it--- CC: We actually do need teamwork for all this TC: <][--F#ck all of that.--- TC: <][--don't need anyone.--- TC: <][--didn't before--- TC: <][--I don't now.--- CC: Ramira, you've got to understand CC: You were tough shit before CC: BAck on Alternia CC: And you are now CC: I'm sure CC: But TC: <][--one is afraid of me here.--- CC: We're up against gods CC: I'm really sorry about that, I guess TC: <][--just a bunch of weak wrigglers who want to join the Empress and think that She's going to help them out.--- CC: Not striking the fear of you into them the way you wanted TC: <][--me remind you she looked to ME to SAVE HER.--- TC: <][--what does that tell them?--- CC: I'm not saying that you're not the strongest of us presently CC: You are CC: I saw what Jack did TC: <][--maybe you should have been doing your job.--- CC: And the Oracle herself told Aaisha to reach you when she wasp beaten by Jack TC: <][--a pretty cruel joke,--- CC: I'm Aaisha's server CC: I wasp watching her screen when Jack showed up CC: Saw and heard everything TC: <][--literally could not care less--- CC: I'll have you know they're not siding with her for the title of empress CC: IT's because they're afraid of you even still CC: You did remark that you'd kill us all CC: And most don't know that Jack is a god twice over yet and how important you are CC: You're probably still the greater of two evils in the eyes of most CC: I'm not sure if that's really what you want to hear or not TC: <][--Aesona.--- CC: You want me to buzz off? TC: <][--Yes.--- CC: I apologize CC: And like I'll tell Aaisha too, if you want to lead at all, lead the team you end up a part of TC: <][--go you miserable troll.--- CC: I do think you have potential CC: Later and have a hopefully good wriggling day -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 00:01 -- Category:Ramira Category:Nyarla